


Prompt #44

by Ambros



Series: Tumblr Prompts [44]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Magnus, Hurt/Comfort, Jace gets kidnapped, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambros/pseuds/Ambros
Summary: - “No,” he mutters, his hands shaking as he reaches blindly for his neck, index and middle finger looking desperately for a heartbeat, “No, no, no, no”, it's getting harder and harder to speak, Magnus isn't moving, pale against the floor, Alec is trembling beside him, “Mag – ”, his voice breaks, chocked back by a knot in his throat, “Magnus, Magnus”, he's whispering like he's trying to wake him up, “Come on, don't – please.”





	Prompt #44

**Author's Note:**

> Two lovely anons prompted on Tumblr: "Don't you dare die on me" for malec Magnus being hurt? Thank you btw ur fics are awesome   
> and  
> Hi, I love your tumblr prompt fics a lot. The characters are very on point in the fics and it's lovely to read them. I'd like to leave a prompt with you, if you have time and if it interests you, I'd be delighted to read your take on it. - During a battle Magnus gets seriously hurt. Alec being his usual over-protective self, burns himself by worrying/ tending Magnus and neglects to take care of himself. When Magnus finally wakes up, Alec is too sick to greet his Magnis properly. - Thanks a lot!
> 
> Hopefully you'll like this! :3  
> Let me know?

“How did they even kidnap him,” Alec wonders aloud for the umpteenth time, muttering under his breath. He would roll his eyes if he wasn't so focused on the darkness around him.

“They probably lured him in with a _leather jackets sale_ sign in a yard,” Simon whispers in response, and Alec snorts despite himself, hears Izzy and Magnus do the same and Clary's tense huff.

“Let's just get him out of here,” she mutters; Alec can see the tense lines of her shoulders, the hold on the hilt of her sword so tight her hand is almost shaking. He brushes his elbow against her shoulder reassuringly.

He can fully understand her frustration, and, if it wasn't for the bond letting him know that Jace is still okay, he'd be on edge too; but the kidnapping looks like it was pretty rushed and disorganized, the Warlocks involved haven't even bothered with trying to block their tracking spells or hide their presence, so Alec is fairly confident that they'll get him back easily enough. Plus, Magnus has decided to go with them because it's been so long since the last time a Warlock has tried to hurt a Shadowhunter that he's genuinely curious to see who they are, and his presence only serves to make him feel calmer.

Clary throws him an apologetic smile over her shoulder, red hair swinging with the movement of her head.

That's when Alec spots movement in the darkness, right outside the circle of light provided by the globe of magic in Magnus' hand, and he jumps forward before his mind has even caught up with his body.

The first arrow disappears into the darkness for a second before entering a body with a sickening _thud_ , and then Alec can't hear anything apart from the blood rushing in his ears, his breathing getting heavier as adrenaline starts pumping in his veins.

The light dims as, Alec guesses, Magnus focuses on something else, and he's thankful for the rune on his ribcage as he is still able to distinguish silhouettes moving around him: they are surrounded, but not by Warlocks; the shadows around them are misshaped and jagged, some crawling on all fours, and Alec curses under his breath as he recognises Demons.

They attack them all at once, hissing and growling, black in the low light, right out of a nightmare, he hears the crack of Izzy's whip as he nocks another arrow, lets it fly into the mass of bodies, so thick he doesn't even need to aim; it's mechanical. The only thing he focuses on is his breathing, the familiar burn in his arms, he drowns the noises coming from the Demons in the rush of his blood in his ears.

He checks behind him when he can, his fingers already wrapped around another arrow, his eyes running to Izzy and Clary and Magnus and Simon, he notices how they are quickly gaining ground around them and he thinks _this is too easy._

Everything seems too easy, suddenly, tracking Jace and finding the abandoned warehouse and fighting these Demons, and he has a split second to wonder if maybe it's all been done on purpose before two thing happen at once: Clary shouts: “Cover your eyes!” over the noise and Alec notices one dark figure moving at the entrance of the warehouse, but it's the last thing he sees before pure sunlight leaves Clary's hand.

The silence is, for a second, as deafening as the noise had been, but then Alec hears Clary's shocked gasp and he looks up, the light still impressed on his eyelids.

He has to blink a couple of times to realise what he's seeing: the sunbeam leaving Clary's hand is somehow being pulled in the Warlock's hand, his shockingly young face grotesquely lit up by the intense, yellow light, a wild grin of joy painted on his face as his long, blond hair flatters around him.

He hears Magnus' low curse and turns to see him moving his hands in an intricate gesture around a quickly growing, black ball of energy, his lips moving tightly around words Alec cannot hear, right before they plunge in the darkness again, sunlight gone from Clary's hand.

There is a moment of stunned, confused silence before Alec sees the Warlock move in the pale light coming in from the door behind him, and Simon jumps forward before he can even think of moving, but he's immediately pushed backwards, his body flying over their heads as both Clary and Izzy gasp before attacking him themselves, Izzy's whip snapping a few feet away from the Warlock, Clary's dagger falling from the middle of the air a foot from the Warlock's face.

Alec quickly nocks an arrow and lets it go, but that too stops a foot away from the Warlock and falls to the floor.

Magnus is still muttering under his breath, the ball in his hands looking like pure darkness, so deep Alec has to look away before he gets lost, and he realises that's probably their only chance to defeat the Warlock after he's absorbed Clary's sunlight, but it's a realisation that comes too late.

There is pure light dancing between the Warlock's fingers, wilder than the one Clary can create, it looks like it's burning, like it's fighting to break free, and Alec feels it deep in his bones that he has to take a step forward, put himself between that Warlock and Magnus, because Magnus can't defend himself right now, and there's a wild smile on the Warlock's face as he drags his arms backward and pushes them forward, light leaving his palms and going straight for Magnus' heart, and Alec _screams_ from somewhere inside of him, his voice dragging against his throat, burning, Izzy's arms wrapped around him to stop him from stepping into the light, Magnus' hands letting go of that darkness right as the light hits him.

For a moment it's too bright and too dark, Alec has to close his eyes as he feels a splitting headache blooming immediately behind them, but he keeps pushing forward until Izzy lets him go, he stumbles and falls down next to where Magnus is lying, terrifyingly still.

“No,” he mutters, his hands shaking as he reaches blindly for his neck, index and middle finger looking desperately for a heartbeat, “No, no, no, _no_ ”, it's getting harder and harder to speak, Magnus isn't moving, pale against the floor, Alec is trembling beside him, “Mag – ”, his voice breaks, chocked back by a knot in his throat, “Magnus, _Magnus_ ”, he's whispering like he's trying to wake him up, “Come on, don't – _please_.”

Fingers take the place of his own on Magnus' neck, steadier, Izzy says: “He's alive. _Alec_ , he's alive, but we need to move quickly.”

Alec lets those words wash over him like iced water, he brushes his sleeve over his cheeks as a gasp of relief allows him to drag in a deep breath, he wraps his hand around Magnus' and asks for one more moment, one more chance, his eyes closed and his lips shaking as he presses them against Magnus' forehead and whispers: “Don't you _dare_ – ”

*

Clary helps Simon up and Izzy comes back with Jace right behind her while Clary is creating a portal.

Alec has been focusing on his skin against Magnus', the feeling of his weak magic around him, and he's been pushing and whispering _please, please_ under his breath, his eyes closed against the headache that makes him dizzy, and it doesn't take long for Magnus' magic to recognise him, to let him, _drag him_ in, his energy suddenly flowing into Magnus, he ignores the way his head starts spinning with panic at the void his energy needs to fill as relief floods his chest.

He opens his eyes when Izzy wraps her hand around his shoulder, her eyes concerned as she says: “Let's go.”

*

He's curled on their bed, his fingers moving slowly in Magnus' hair.

He hasn't moved since they've come back and Alec hasn't even tried to leave him.

Catarina's said there's nothing wrong with Magnus, he just needs rest, and she's also glared at Alec's fingers, constantly tangled with Magnus': “You shouldn't be giving him all your energy.”

But even Izzy has stopped trying to get him to stop, and Alec hadn't really been listening to them in the first place.

He just – _can't_. Panic still wraps tightly around his heart everytime he looks at Magnus, he feels like he can't _breathe_ , the way he's lying so still. He can't even – _think_ about it.

He moves closer to Magnus, a hand resting on his beating heart, where he's _alive_ , _alive_ , _alive_ , his nose buried in Magnus' neck, his fingers still tangled with Magnus'. He doesn't even have anything left to give – there's a heaviness in his limbs and in his mind and in his eyelids, but he feels like holding Magnus' hand it's the only thing keeping him anchored to reality.

He doesn't even realise his eyes are closing, darkness comfortably enveloping him as he feels the last thread of energy slip in Magnus' fingers.

*

He blinks and wakes up to the feeling of fingers tangled in his hair, his head pillowed on someone's chest, and Magnus' voice murmuring a tired: “Hello.”

He looks up, chin on Magnus' chest, and his open eyes, mouth curled in a sleepy smile, make his eyes beat faster. He pushes himself up on his palms, arms shaking for the effort, and presses his lips against Magnus'. He breathes in and he feels like he's been underwater for the past few hours.

“Don't you dare,” he says, every word followed by a kiss on his lips, his chin, his eyes, his cheekbones, the tip of his nose, “do that to me. Ever again.”

Magnus' fingers are buried in his hair, on the back of his head, his nose scrunched up, his lips curled in a smile: “Don't think I don't know what _you_ did.”

Alec closes his eyes, his forehead against Magnus': “I couldn't – ”, he presses his lips together, Magnus' thumb drawing slow and gentle circles on his cheek, “I would've gone insane.”

“It's okay,” Magnus presses his lips against Alec's, so gently that Alec feels it in his bones, a warmth in his fingers, “It's okay.”

Alec lets himself fall back to the mattress, too exhausted to keep himself up, and Magnus curls around him, an arm thrown over his stomach, Alec's head on his arm in a way he knows will make him feel like a thousand needles are somewhere in his fingers in a couple of hours; Alec looks up at him, eyes half closed as he clearly fights to stay awake.

“Love you,” he mumbles.

His eyes close and Magnus murmurs: “Love you more.”


End file.
